A Card For You
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Rukia mendapatkan kartu pos misterius bergambar Hallowen dengan tulisan "A Card For You". mind to RnR?


A Card For You

By : Armalita Nanda R.

Disclaimer : Bleach ©Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC dan ABAL tingkat tingi. Terus, jalan cerita agak nyolong (digetok) n ku campur-campur dengan originalku sehingga jadi ngaco.

Fic ini aku persembahkan buat temanku, Ayako Nomura. Moga-moga fic ini bisa bikin kamu tersenyum dan ceria kembali ^^v

---

Kamis, 1 April 2010

Rukia menghela nafas. Hari yang melelahkan baginya. Ia merindukan seseorang. Ya, teman masa kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Nama yang selalu ia panggil ditidurnya. Toushiro, ya.

Tapi, ia tak mungkin bertemu dia lagi. Toushiro telah pergi berangkat ke Tokyo untuk sekolah. Tentu saja, untuk memuaskan ambisinya untuk bersaing. Ia sangat menyukai persaingan.

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tidak enak. Lalu, dia merasakan ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Dengan ragu, ia menoleh dengan cepat.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam sepertinya bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Dengan langkah ragu, ia melangkah.

"DOR!" teriak bayangan tadi. Rukia tersentak.

"Toushi..ro?" Rukia tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya. Toushiro Hitsugaya, orang yang dinantikannya, kini ada didepannya.

"Hai. Nggak suka ketemu aku ya?" tanya Toushiro.

"Kau! Kau Toushiro! Aku sudah lama mencarimu! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan!" ujar Rukia sambil memukul pelan Toushiro. Yang dipukul tertawa kecil.

"Kangen ya?"

---

Flashback

---

Kamis, 25 Maret 2010

"Pos!!" seru tukang pos didepan rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya. Hri ini ia tidak enak badan. Ibunya, Hisana, menerima surat dari tukang pos. rukia melihat itu dibalik jendela kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, Hisana masuk ke kamar Rukia.

"Ini untukmu," kata Hisana. Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sebuah kartu pos. Disana ada gambar Hallowen, padahal ini bukan Hallowen. Dibagian depannya ada tulisan "A Card For You", dan ditujukan untuk Rukia Kuchiki.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Rukia. Hisana menggeleng.

"Ibu tak tahu. Disana tidak tertulis nama pengirimnya," jawab Hisana.

Rukia membuka kartu pos itu. Tulisannya Cuma menyapa Rukia dan mendoakan agar ia cepat sembuh. Alis Rukia mengerenyit. Cap posnya Tokyo. Siapa orang Tokyo yang mengiriminya kartu itu? Hm..Seingat Rukia, ia tidak punya teman dari Tokyo.

"_Atau mungkin Toushiro? Ah, nggak mungkin Toushiro,"_ batin Rukia.

Setelah berpikir panjang, ia membalas kartu itu. Isinya menanyakan identitas pengirim dan ucapan terimakasih karena mengkhawatirkannya. Hisana mengirimkan kartu pos itu.

---

_Keesokan harinya_

Sepulang sekolah, Rukia bertanya pada ibunya, apakah ada kartu pos untuknya. Hisana mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah kartu dengan gambar Hallowen dan tulisan "A Card For You". Rukia tersenyum.

Dibacanya kartu itu. Seketika senyuman itu hilang. Dia membanting dirinya ke kasur kamarnya dan menaruh kartu itu asal. Isinya simple, cuma 1 kalimat. "Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku." Ya, hanya itu.

Setelah sekitar 5 menit, Rukia menulis balasan untuk kartu itu. Isinya juga nggak kalah simple. "Kau mengenalku?"

---

Keesokan harinya lagi, Rukia menerima kartu balasan. Dengan model sama, tulisan yang selalu ada disana juga sama. "A Card For You".

"Ini pasti dari dia," gumam Hisana dan menyerahkan kartu itu pada Rukia.

"Itu dari siapa, Hisana?" tanya Byakuya. Hisana menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Kau, Rukia. Itu dari siapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku kan mencari tahu," jawab Rukia mantab.

Rukia melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya kartu itu. Rukia tersenyum kecut . Isinya adalah :

"Aku sangat mengenalmu, kamu juga sangat mengenalku. Mungkin kamu sudah melupakanku, tapi aku nggak akan lupa sama kamu. Coba tebak, siapa aku?"

"Kau stalker!" gumam Rukia pelan. Tapi, ia tahu kalau orang yang mengirim kartu itu bukan stalker. Sepertinya, ia mengenali tulisan itu.

Dibalasnya kartu itu :

"Aku kan nggak tahu kamu siapa? Kenapa kamu inget aku terus? Kamu yakin nggak salah kirim? Kenapa kamu nggak mau identitasmu ketahuan? Dasar Mr. Ius"

---

_Sabtu, 27 Maret 2010_

Rukia terkejut dengan balasan si Mr. Ius. Isinya adalah :

"Aku nggak mungkin salah kirim, Rukia Kuchiki. Aku sangat mengenalmu. Kamu suka chappy, kan? Ingat aku pernah mengambilkan boneka chappymu yang hanyut?"

"Itu…"

Rukia langsung membalas kartu itu engan satu kata saja. "Toushiro?"

---

_Back to 1 April._

"Kau ini! Pakai nulis kartu gaje gitu. Dasar!" protes Rukia. Toushiro tertawa.

"Aku cuma bercanda. Senag rasanya mengetahui kau sehat-sehat saja," kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum. Rukia tersipu.

"Daripada itu, kapan pulang?" tanya Rukia.

"Kemarin. Aku disini untuk membantu ibuku. Yah, sekolahku kan belum selesai, jadi aku disini. Selama satu minggu," ujar Toushiro. Rukia kaget.

"Satu minggu?" tanya Rukia lagi. Toushiro mengangguk.

"_, ini kan pertemuan setelah sekian lama, Toushiro. Begitu cepat kamu akan pergi," _batin Rukia.

---

Keesokan harinya, rukia pergi ke sekolah. Dengan malas, dia berangkat sendiri. Ayahnya, Byakuya, sedang tugas ke luar kota. Diluar dugaan, Toushiro sudah menunggunya dengan Honda Beat kesayangannya. Tentu saja, Rukia kaget.

"Mau kuantar, Nona?" tawar Toushiro. Rukia tidak menyahut.

"Hei, Rukia!" Hisana menepuk pundak Rukia. Rukia tersentak.

"Ah, i..iya! kalau tidak merepotkan Toushiro saja," sahtu Rukia. Toushiro tersenyum dan sukses membuat Rukia blushing.

.

Hari ini, pulang-pergi Rukia diantar Toushiro. Rukia merasa senang sekali. Entah kenapa, jika Toushiro ada didekatnya, dia merasa nyaman.

"Apa aku jatuh cinta?" ucap Rukia pelan. Ternyata, Byakuya mendengar kata-kata Rukia.

"Hm, anak ayah jatuh cinta? Sama siapa?" tanya Byakuya. Wajah Rukia udah kayak kepiting rebus!

"Ah, itu.." Rukia bingung mau menjawab apa. Byakuya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya sudah. Kalau nggak mau kasih tahu ayah. Sekarang, kamu istirahat," ujar Byakuya lalu menutup pintu kamar Rukia.

---

Keesokan harinya, Rukia diantar Toushiro. Sesampai disekolah, teman-teman Rukia pada was-wes-wos karena selama ini, Rukia biasanya nggak pernah berangkat dianter cowok lain selain ayahnya. Wah, yang paling lebay nih, Renji Abarai dan Ichigo Kurosaki. Secara mereka teman dekat Rukia, kok nggak kenal sama cowok itu.

"Woi, Rukia! Siapa cowok tadi?" tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ah, itu? Bukan siapa-siapa. Dia teman masa kecilku," jawab Rukia agak gagap.

"hm? Mencurigakan sekali~!!" goda Renji. Rukia blushing.

"Aih, siapa? Siapa? Nggak usah ditutup-tutupi kali!" kata Ichigo diiringi suara cengengesan Renji.

"Ah, kalian nyebelin!!" teriak Rukia. Dua cowok tadi ketawanya makin kenceng!

.

Saat pulang, Toushiro menjemput Rukia. Ichigo dan Renji menyoraki mereka.

"Prikitiew!!" teriak Ichigo dan Renji berulang kali. Rukia hanya menghela napas. Toushiro Nampak bingung.

"Ah, biarin aja! Temanku yang itu emang agak gila kok!" kata Rukia sengaja agak keras.

"Oh, oke deh. Ayo pulang," ujar Toushiro.

Sementara jeruk dan babon yang diejek Rukia tadi cengo memandang Rukia dan Toushiro pergi.

---

_Di tengah perjalanan_

"Hoi, Rukia," panggil Toushiro. Rukia menengok ke arah Toushiro.

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau malam minggu ini jalan-jalan denganku?" tanya Toushiro.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Ya, jalan-jalan. Malam minggu, sama aku? Nggak mau?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia terkejut tapi juga senang.

"Boleh," ujar Rukia.

---

Sabtu, 3 Aprill 2010, p.m

Rukia dan Toushiro sedang ngebut naik sepeda motor Honda Beat kesayangan Toushiro. Rukia dari tadi protes pada Toushiro dan menyuruhnya menurunkan kecepatanya. Tapi, Toushiro malah tertantang untuk menambah kecepatan.

Akhirnya, mereka berhenti disebuah taman dekat sungai. Mereka duduk-duduk disana sambil memandang bintang malam.

"Indah, kan?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia mengangguk.

"Ya, mau beli sesuatu?" tanya Rukia. Toushiro lalu mengajak Rukia ke sebuah toko dan membeli jus kalengan.

"Jadi, kamu senang?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ini sungguh menyenangkan!" kata Rukia.

"Ano, Rukia, sebenarnya aku.." gagap Toushiro. Rukia bingung.

"Ada apa Toushiro? Ngomong aja," sahut Rukia santai.

"Aishiteru, Rukia," kata Toushiro. Rukia langsung terkejut.

"Apa??"

"Aishiteru," ulang Toushiro. Seketika, Rukia pingsan.

"Gya~!! Rukia??"

---

Minggu, 4 April 2010, 8.00 a.m

Rumah keluarga Kuchiki

Rukia bangun dari pingsannya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia mengerjapkan matanya. Ia merasa familiar dengan ruangan dimana dia berada.

"Ayah," panggil Rukia. Byakuya bernapas lega.

"Ya, ada apa Rukia?" tanya Byakuya. Rukia menggeleng.

"Toushiro dimana?" tanya Rukia. Byakuya tersenyum kecut. Rukia bingung.

"Dia sudah berangkat ke Tokyo. Panggilan darurat," jawab Byakuya. Rukia langsung pergi keluar.

"Rukia!!" panggil Byakuya. Namun, yang ada diotak Rukia hanya Toushiro.

---

Toushiro akan menaiki kereta. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya, memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Rukia?"

"Toushiro! Kau, kenapa nggak pamit ke aku??" tanya Rukia kesal. Toushiro tersenyum. Byakuya ada disitu, tapi dia diam saja.

"Maafkan aku," kata Toushiro.

"Aku..aku menyukaimu!!" kata Rukia. Toushiro dan Byakuya kaget. Byakuya mengangguk.

"Aku juga, Rukia. Tapi, kamu pasti nggak bisa LDR ya?" ucap Toushiro. Rukia menggeleng.

"Lebih baik daripada nggak sama sekali!" jawab Rukia mantab. Toushiro kaget, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengirimimu kartu," ujarnya, lalu menaiki kereta.

---

Keesokan harinya, Rukia menerima kartu dengan gambar Hallowen dan tulisan "A Card For You". Rukia tersenyum.

---

END

---

Oke, ini dia HitsuRuki-ku ^^

Minna sama, wanna review?

-Armalita Nanda R. pamit! Wassalam!!-


End file.
